watch your step 2
by brunocantermi48
Summary: based on soopagrrl's watch your step. Numbuh 4 and queen Valentine try to disprove the fabled step on a crack and break your mother's back' first brazilianstyle story in english.


Watch your step 2 – a Codename: Kids Next Door/Que Rei Sou Eu? Crossover:

Note: I do not own KND or its characters which are own by Mr.Warburton, and I obviously do not own the characters of the Brazilian soap opera _Que Rei Sou Eu?_, which was written by the Brazilian deceased writer Cassiano Gabus Mendes. So that's it:

"is not."

"is too!"

the rest of sector V had taken to turning out the enthusiastic rantings of Numbuh Three a.k.a Kuki Sanban, Numbuh Four a.k.a Wallabee Beetles and Queen Valentine of Avilan, as they sat outside the short aussie's home one Saturday afternoon, when Queen Valentine's Mother, Baroness Lenilda Ecknésia, was visiting Wally's mom.

"oh, right, like some STUPID baby nursery rhyme is true!" – said Queen Valentine, in disbelief.

"it is true, majesty"- said Numbuh Three with a Pained look "step on a crack and break your mother's back" everyone knows that"

"it is not and I and Queen Valentine can prove it" – said Numbuh Four, rising to his feet, as Queen Valentine did the same. The two pushed their way trough wally's friends, making their way down the steps of their porch and down for the sidewalk. Numbuh Five and royal counselors Gastón Marny and Vanolli Berval sighed loudly, shaking their heads, and numbuh one, Numbuh two and royal counselors Gerárd Laugier, Bidet Lambert, Créspy Aubriet, Bergeron Bouchard and the latter's wife, Madeleine, exchanged eye rolls each other.

Numbuh Three gripped the aussie's orange hoodie and Queen Valentine's red dress with tears in her eyes: "I'm telling you two, it's true! Muffy Jenkins tried the same thing and her mother was in the hospital for a week!"

" blah blah blah, it's just a cruddy lame baby rhyme! I and wallabee don't have to waste our time with lousy baby rhymes" – said Queen Valentine, annoyed.

"are you sure of what you are doing, majesty?" – asked Monsieur Vanolli Berval.

"yeah, majesty, because if that happens, your mom will be that mad about you." – added Monsieur Gastón Marny.

" and don't forget that if your mother gets mad at something, it's hard to calm down her later." – said Mounsieur Bidet Lambert.

"I don't even want to see what will happen if that really happens, majesty!" completed Monsieur Bergeron Bouchard.

"are you going to risk it anyway?" – asked Mademoiselle Madeleine Bouchard.

"how annoying is that" – muttered Wally, "come on, Majesty" – said him.

"I don't believe that you on your age would believe in cruddy baby talk said by a cruddy girl" – said an irritated Queen Valentine.

"look up, Queen Valentine Louise Ernestine of Avilan, all I had said to you and Wally is the pure and sweet truth, and I'm not a cruddy girl, you meanie pants" - weeped Numbuh Three, saddened.

The two of them brushed her off as they reached the sidewalk. "now then, looks like we're gonna have to show you this is all just baby talk" the two of them rolled up a sleeve and raised their feet. Numbuh Three turned her head away, saying she couldn't watch.

There was a loud stomp when the soles of their shoes met with the cracked sidewalk cement. when nothing happened, Kuki moved her sleeved hands from her face.

"Ha! We told you!" said both Wally and Valentine with pride. "that whole rhyme was nothing but a bunch of…"

a rather loud and painful sounding cry could be heard coming from the beetle's residence, followed by the sound of the dishes crashing to the floor "my back!" said a pained, female voice from inside. "VALENTINE LOUISE ERNESTINE!" shouted another pained voice in the house, inconfundibly. They were the voices of Wally's mom and Baroness Ecknesia!

"cheese!" – muttered Monsieur Gerárd Laugier

"now Queen Valentine is really busted!" – said Monsieur Gastón Marny.

"it's incredible how Queen Valentine gets herself into these messes!" – added Monsieur Bidet Lambert.

"I don't want to see the bashing out that is about to happen!" – said Monsieur Bergeron Bouchard.

"it's now that Her Majesty will be Bashed out!" – added Mademoiselle Madeleine.

Right after these comments were said, a pretty furious baroness Ecknesia, with her back broke, left out the beetle's residence, screaming:

"VALENTINE, YOU DUMMYHEAD!" – screamed her angrily – "HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU THAT YOU STEP ON A CRACK, YOU BRAKE YOUR MOTHER'S BACK! ARE YOU THAT DENSE! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT YOU CAN BE SO SELFISH AND MEAN! DO YOU HATE ME OR SOMETHING?!" – shouted her out, while bashing Valentine out with her cane.

"AND YOU, WALLABEE BEETLES, HOW SORRY I FELL FOR YOUR MOTHER! WHAT A POOR DEAR! IT'S YOUR FAULT SHE BROKE HER BACK EITHER! YOU TWO ARE A COUPLE OF MEANIE PANTS! LOUSY DUMMYHEADS!" – shouted her again, now Bashing Wally out, while the two tried to apologize and run from her cane.

"calm down, mom! It's because we didn't believe on Numbuh Three's cruddy baby talk!" – screamed Valentine.

"yeah, baroness! We were wrong all the time! Please apologize us for that!" – screamed Numbuh Four, still running.

"YOU TWO DIDN'T BELIEVE ON KUKI, RIGHT! SO, NOW YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PAY HOSPITAL TREATMENT FOR ME AND WALLABEE'S MOTHER! AND THAT'S MY LAST WORD! – screamed her, angry.

"oh, my god, my god! Kuki, please help us! Heeeeelp! – screamed Valentine.

"aw, see, I told you two! Now, you two are messed up for life!" – said Numbuh Three, saddened.

Since then, Wally and Valentine had never easily questioned the girl again.

THE END.


End file.
